Resident Evil: Archangel
by GAM12
Summary: Oswell E. Spencer attempted to make the perfect breed of humans, but failed to anticipate betrayal from his Wesker Children. Two of them had children that would continue past the doomed Wesker Project. One of the Wesker's children would grow up to become the ultimate anti-B.O.W weapon: a transhuman with at least six strains of the Progenitor Virus within him. His name is Michael.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1: Rise of the Archangel

Warning: The following fan fiction story contains depictions and descriptions of violence, gore, foul language, and other situations not meant for kids. For anyone who has a weak heart for bad things happening to good people, there will be plenty of descriptions of bad situations of the sort in the story. With that being said, let us see a new OC for the Resident Evil series.

In an undisclosed black site located twenty miles from Washington D.C. on January 12, 2000…

In a makeshift interrogation room within an abandoned building, there was a newly adopted sixteen year old transhuman named Michael Valentine. He was handcuffed to a chair with a titanium alloy shackles. He was not uncomfortable as he was meditating and calling upon his old Umbrella Security Service training to calm his mind. In addition, it gave him time to consult with his Lord on what he should do when someone entered the room. Two minutes of waiting led to two people entering in with files on the former worker of Umbrella.

"Well, well. If it isn't the kid who could've killed my wife but changed his mind when she tugged on your heartstrings to just leave after saving her from assassins from Umbrella. I am impressed that you were able to sneak past by the security without getting caught. I am impressed. So damn impressed that my superiors have agreed to help you clean your slate and maybe train you a little in Marine hand-to-hand and more if you want." A forty-two year old man said before sitting down. "Oh! Nearly forgot to introduce ourselves."

"Special Agent Anna Harper and this is Colonel Jeff Harper. You are a hard man to come by and find among those who are fighting Umbrella. You came willingly and without resistance. You even called out my superiors in their threat to use interrogation techniques on you. You called their bluff. They were very impressed with your resolve. You didn't even flinch." The agent said with a subtle smile.

"Technically, I am legally still a child to a lot of people including Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine. I am still ticked off that you would intercept me and my adoptive mom while were looking for Umbrella agents after us." Michael said with impatience in his voice.

"I-we didn't intend to interrupt your life, Mr. Valentine. Calm down." The Marine colonel said.

Realizing his mistake, Michael quickly apologized saying, "Hey, I didn't mean for what I said. My mouth goes much faster than my own brain. Please forgive me."

"You're forgiven. I have something I want to show you, but first…" Anna said as she got up with some keys to the cuffs restraining Michael. "I am going to let you out of these shackles. We want your help dealing with one of the worst of the Umbrella agents. However, he is the only one that is hard to track: Nicholai Zinoviev. One of your rivals within the company, along with HUNK, I presume? I am going to show you something. If you attempt to attack us, the deal that you asked for on the way is off." She pulled out her wallet and pulled out a photo of the couple's two daughters playing in the snow together. One was blue eyed and small and the other had brown eyes with a smile.

"They're beautiful, what are their names, Agent?" Michael asked when he got the photo and looked at them carefully. "The girl with the brown hair and eyes is Helena, our oldest. If you are sixteen years old that makes you almost four to five years older than she is. The other is Deborah, our youngest, she is likely almost-" Anna said.

"Eight years older than her? Yeah, why did you show them to me?" Michael wondered.

"Because Nikolai has kidnapped them, if I do not bring you to him, he is threatening under orders of Sergei and Oswell E. Spencer to experiment on them. I believe you pissed them off completely. Please we are asking you, no, we are begging you for help. Our superiors cannot do anything without alerting Umbrella to our presence. And sending in agents will endanger them both." Jeff said staying as calm as he could before taking a sip of coffee and sitting down.

"We have reason to believe that this is done for the purpose of testing bioweapons and revenge on you for betrayal." Anna said with concern in her voice.

"Where are they being kept and I will find them and rescue them both. And what are they using as weapons, bio or otherwise?" Michael said with concern in his voice.

"Somewhere near Maryland on a man-made island. But we do know they are using B. like the Hunters and the Lickers. We also have unconfirmed reports that they may be using a Tyrant in the vicinity. We ask that you please be careful. Lord knows what they have planned for the two girls. I am very worried for their safety. I knew the CPS people that came to the federal agency facility were fake agents." Anna said with anger in her voice.

"Agent Anna, now is the not the time for regrets. Rather let us come up with a plan, but first let me contact Chris and Jill first. Being former police officers, it never hurts to include them on the plan. I'll need to have people to help me, in case things go south. Do you have a phone that I can use?" Michael said as he got up.

"Yes, use it wisely." Jeff said as he took out his Nokia cell phone.

"Thank you, this shouldn't take long to do. I asked them to wait for me to call them back." Michael said as he started dialing the cryptic number. "Hey Jill, I mean mom, I am fine. No, they have not tortured me! I was threatened, but not intimidated in the very least; your training has paid off. Hey listen, I have got some good news and I have got some bad news."

"Uh-oh, give me the bad news first, Michael." Jill said with concern in her voice.

"The good news is that the CIA is willing to help us if we…." Michael answered with a pause.

"Help with what?" Chris asked.

"It's better they explain. Agent Harper?" Michael said as he handed the cell phone to the CIA agent.

"Hello, this is the Agent that has your son. I— we—have a proposition for you and your son. In exchange we will expunged your son of his involvement with Umbrella, give him asylum, and information that will help you take down Umbrella slowly but surely." Anna said. "Miss Valentine, my husband and I are begging you for help."

"Mrs. Harper, we will do it, but only because Michael believes his mercy for you will help him and us in our war against Umbrella. We will meet at the coordinates that Michael was told by us. I suggest going with whatever he suggests. You may be surprised by what he can do with his abilities. Bring him with you and we will help you rescue your daughters safely." Jilll said with approval.

Just then Derek C. Simmons entered the room Carla Radames with a clipboard. They wanted to see the man who called their bluff out. "Well, well… If it isn't the famed Archangel Michael here before us? What a pleasant surprise… I see you have agreed to take on this mission. I hope it goes well, but before you all leave. Mr. Valentine, would you kindly give me a sample of your blood. I understand that you carry at least six different strains of Umbrella's mutagenic viruses. Carla Radames, prepare to draw a sample. This won't hurt a bit." He stated before Michael was able to move away from the table and pull Jeff's sidearm and pointed it at the Lieutenant General.

"No one is getting a sample of my blood without my permission and without a damn good reason to use it appropriately and responsibly! I've seen what this stuff could do, when it ends up in the wrong hands. My father, in his final moments, warned me that if I had powers like what I have today, not to let anybody get their hands on it, under no circumstances! I will be dead before I see someone like me running around doing God knows what! I only trust my allies and family with my blood samples!" Michael yelled with a warning in his eyes turning red with a yellow ring and viper-like pupils.

"Mr. Valentine, if you will kindly allow us, we will give you an additional favor that you can think of… money, home, family, maybe something else-" Anna pleaded.

"I don't need money as my father and mother left me stolen money from Umbrella in a suitcase, worth at least millions. As for home and family, my mother left me in the care of Jill Valentine in her will, she is not perfect, but she is helping me get through life. But since you asked so nicely, I will relent and I apologize for my behavior, but I will not apologize for being cautious about my sample possibly ending up in the wrong hands." Michael said as he handed the gun back to Jeff. His eyes shifted back to his human green eyes.

Another person entered the room and with graying hair and glasses stated, "Hold it, Mr. Valentine, you are not required to give a blood sample. Carla, put the needle away, besides he said he would help without question. Michael, you and you two come with me so that we can coordinate with Chris and Jill so that we can rescue the children from Umbrella."

"Adam, we need to sample his blood so that we can create a cure for him, if he wants it." Simmons complained.

"Michael probably doesn't want it, right, Michael?" Adam said turning to the young man.

"Yes, sir, that is correct." Michael said as he rolled the sleeve on his shirt up.

"Excellent, now please follow me if you will." Adam said before walking towards the door. Anna, Jeff, and Michael went out the door. Still in the room, Simmons shouted, "Damn it to hell! This was our one chance to create another transhuman like him, but Adam screwed it up for me! Carla, how goes the research with the strain you are developing? Adding the blood of Michael would've made it more effective or be a powerful rival of Michael's own strain." Simmons asked kicking a chair.

"Almost finished in another year it should be able to outpace Michael's strain of the Progenitor Virus. I must say his files are impressive, though…" Radames said reading the clipboard. "…I wonder what would happen if he were to mate with a very fertile female, would the offspring be as strong as him or only half?"

"That gives me an idea to get a sample, let us find Michael a 'mate'; it will allow her to get in close enough to steal his blood while he is sleeping. I just have to give him recommendations for females interested in a young man like him. He might have a lot of endurance with what he is." Simmons said.

"I am not sure, Mr. Simmons, it seems Michael is dead set on keeping his virus out of the wrong hands. We can certainly try though…" Carla said as she started writing up plans to get the sample from Michael.

Meanwhile…

"Mr. Benford, about what happened earlier…" Michael said attempting to apologize.

"I forgive you, but that was reckless. Do NOT ever do that again. Threatening a government official is liable to get you locked up for a long time, son. You have to keep cool, even when the when the situation turns bad. Understand?" Benford said accepting his apology and warning him to calm down. "He may be my friend, but he sometimes is too impatient for his own good. You are right to keep it out of the wrong hands, especially ours. I do not blame you a bit, Mr. Valentine. Care to explain how you met Chris and Jill?"

"I can when we get on the chopper with Jill and Chris, the coordinates are somewhere near Maryland in the woods." Michael said as he suited up with black military fatigues and with a black cadet cap. They all got into the chopper to meet up with Chris and Jill. As soon as they all got on board, Michael proceeded to tell them how Michael met Jill and Chris.

1998, three months after the Raccoon City Incident...

In an Umbrella-funded city in the Arctic Ocean on a artificial island several hundred kilometers north of the coast of Russia. Jill and Barry were investigating claims of a former Umbrella Security Service agent who was betrayed by his superiors. On the way to a building they discovered several Hunters cut into pieces with a clean cut to the arms and slit throats. One of them had a ripped off jaws and eyes pulled out with extreme force.

"Barry, look at them. What could've done this? No Tyrant that we know is capable of this. Cuts are too clean for one to do just that." Jill said looking at the bodies. Just then they heard yelling and screaming from the monsters with a young adult holding his own against three Hunters with a sharp black katana. The first Hunter ended impaled on his blade when attempted to charge him. The second cut his back deeply, only for it be lifted up by its throat. The third ended up stabbed in the head when it got behind him. Michael slammed the creature and proceeded to pound on the creature's chest and then ripping its heart out with his bare hand. The creature screamed its last as Michael roared with unbridled fury. Jill and Barry had their guns trained on him as he threw the heart on the ground and drew his twin black customized Colt 1911s on them both.

"Who are you two? Answer me! " Michael said with apprehension.

"Hold on and put your guns down! We just want to talk. Please…" Jill said as she put her gun down on the ground. Barry followed suit and took a step back with Michael tilting his head in confusion.

"W-Why are you putting your firearms down on the ground?" Michael said with his hands shaking from the confusion.

"To show we mean you no harm, son. Are you the USS operative who was betrayed? You look almost thirteen years old… How do you have…superpowers?" Barry wondered as he holstered his Magnum.

"I am fourteen years old and I didn't have a choice on them. They came with the six different Progenitor Virus strains that was prepared. They included the T, G, and T-Veronica. Even a prototype virus that I believe Albert Wesker used. I was in a lot of pain. Before I passed out from death's strong grip, I asked God to save me and make me into a follower of His and asked for help from becoming corrupted by these viruses. I believe Jesus shown me mercy, I am no longer considered to be human, but something else… God, what I have I become? My eyes, they can change with my emotions!" Michael said freaking out looking at his reflection in the water.

"Hey, hey, calm down. Do not panic, you still pass for human. The name's Jill, Jill Valentine, by the way. This is Barry Burton. May I ask who you are?" Jill said as she holstered her gun and went to try and comfort him. He then grabbed his sword and moved into the compound with the former S.T.A.R.S members leading on to find out how get out of the island with his mother and his new allies.

"I am Michael, mom named me after the Archangel in the Bible." Michael said as he calmed down.

"Michael, that's a unique name. Nice to meet you. Your…brother, Gabriel sent us to find you. He was worried for you and your mother. He wanted to say he was sorry for betraying you. He wanted me to tell you that he loves you and will always love you and your father." Jill said helping him off the ground.

"So that's how you met… What else happened?" Agent Anna asked as they continued to head to the island.

"She, Barry, my mother, and I ran into what she identified as the Nemesis B.O.W. It was later determined that he was my father who was mutated by a virus given to him by Oswell E. Spencer. Sergei wanted the two of us to kill each other. I refused to deal my father the death blow. So he ordered one of his 'Ivans' to kill me. The humanity that was in my father lashed out at it and began to fight him. Sergei may have helped create them, but my dad knew where they weaknesses were, thanks to him and Birkin being friends, despite the distance from miles away. He proved to be the stronger of the Tyrants. He then helped us escape before an explosion separated me from the group. In his final moments, he let me know that he loved me and that he would see it each other again someday. He slipped a letter to give to my mother and then threw me towards the helicopter cargo bay. The explosion killed him instantly as he waved goodbye. I was inconsolable for two days. I thought the virus that he was given killed him, but it turned out it didn't, he was punished by being turned into a B.O.W."

"How did you meet Chris? You didn't mention how." Jeff asked respectfully.

"I met Chris when we reached the shore. I did not like him at first as we got into a violent altercation before I expressed my willingness to turn on Umbrella. He broke my arm in two places, but it healed thanks to my regeneration. He didn't trust me at first. But after a Tyrant, during a secret mission, tried to kill him, I defied his orders to stay back to save him. I used my sword and my electrokinectic powers from the strains to overpower it. I was so exhausted from the fight. He saw in me a son from that point on. I told him I saw in him a tough dad who only wanted me to do the best with what I got. Sadly, my mom had gotten ovarian cancer and died a year ago. I still miss her so. She prayed I would survive the virus injections and when I was first born in this world. Apparently, the pregnancy my mom had with me was ectopic. I was to be terminated, but she prayed that there was something to be done to save me from abortion. Her answer: she gave birth three months too early. I was to die as soon as I was born. When I came out, I was so weak. My father, Marco, also prayed that I would survive. When I recovered, he decided to be a father to me. Even though they were almost ten years apart when Gabriel was born as a result of being as she said, "young and dumb". He was twenty-one, and my mom was thirty-one. Funny, love make you do great things, he believed in God, but was reluctant to believe fully until I was born. They then married with me and Gabriel in the picture at the altar. She later told me she had intercourse with him in an act of passion for the reason of my conception. She believed her IUD would prevent pregnancy, but it didn't. I was taught a lot at a young age: martial arts, basic and advanced education in military, chemistry, religion, mathematics and physics. Hell, I even went to Harvard and got a Bachelor's in Military History, Criminology, and Religion at thirteen. I was then trained in the USS until Nikolai betrayed me and framed me for botching the mission when a biohazard happened and for me stopping him from killing someone that my father knew. I was naïve to believe they would listen to me." Michael answered with a sigh.

"May I see the photo?" Anna asked nicely.

"Yes, you may." Michael said as he pulled it out of modified military vest.

"Awww…. you looked so cute as a baby in this. Who is the boy beside your mother?" Anna wondered.

"That is Gabriel, my older half-brother. From what my mom told me, he prayed also that I would be safe after being born so early. He told me couldn't eat or drink until he knew I was safe. He cried himself to sleep worried that I wouldn't survive. He and I are not on good terms at the moment, I said some things to him days after the funeral that I shouldn't have said. I hope that is not too late for me to say I am sorry." Michael said putting his hands into his face.

"It is never too late brother." Gabriel said coming from the back.

"Gabriel, what you doing here?" Michael said with confusion.

"I helped him on this mission. Little man..." Billy Coen said with a crew cut and custom black military gear.

"I heard that you were regretful of what you said. I forgive you, brother. I love you too much to let go of you, even for what you said recklessly." Gabriel said. "Besides, I wanted you make sure that you wouldn't go after Nicolai solely on revenge alone."

"Thanks, brother. Coen, I was under the impression from Rebecca that you were still on the run." Michael stated.

"I was until I heard that Jeff here reopened the case on the village a year ago. Those who killed twenty-three people kidnapped two girls to avoid going to the big house for what they did to those people and me. They also sent a tape recording challenging you to surrender by insulting his mom and maybe the girls would live on to marry and have ugly babies with unworthy men." Coen answered.

"People say stupid things when they are drunk. They will eat those words when they are returned to the mainland. Challenging me is even more stupid. When an ambitious executive attempted to capture me to use me as a weapon, he tried to have me held in chains. Unbeknownst to him and his USS operatives I had took my abusive guard's body and placed it where I was and when they uncovered it they were in for a shock. I had killed him painlessly and quietly. I took out one guy punching his head hard enough to snap his neck instantly. Another tried to use a shotgun on me only to realize bullets or pellets had no effect, except for wincing in pain, on me. When another guard starting firing his SMG, I threw the man with the shotgun at the path of the bullets, his death was instant. The chain on the ground near my feet, I used it and threw it to wrap around his neck, strangle him and snap his neck. When the executive starting running, I outpaced him and lifted him off the ground by his throat. Although, a major part of me wanted to kill him, I let him go, so that he could give Umbrella a message: be afraid, very afraid of their own Frankenstein." Michael responded with his turning viper-like eye glowing with fury. "Are we almost there?"

"Yes, you will have to do a HALO jump." Jill said. "The rest of us will approach by boat after you land Billy will parachute after you do."

"Goody. The element of surprise, I like it. I will be a ghost to the soldiers. For some of them they will not realize the danger until it is too late to stop us. Let me follow in your shadows while you keep the USS busy, I will get caught up with Nikolai." Michael said oiling his black katana and fitting his pistols with suppressors. He then got a parachute and changed his black military hat to a black knit cap with military goggles. As the helicopter doors open for him to jump, Michael got his modified M4 with a M203 Grenade launcher and a suppressor attachment with a modified scope. Sheathing his sword and activating his tracking device. "I meet you on the ground when we get caught up, I will take point in letting you know what is on the ground. I will also put C4 on some of the buildings in case things go south."

Michael then dived out of the helicopter after grabbing and preparing the parachute. He began to do dangerous stunts like flipping and rolling until he got about close to the ground. As he pulled the cord, the parachute failed to open properly. Michael shouted, "Shit!" He began to spin wildly out of control. He was able to regain control to pull the cord opening the parachute safely. He landed on the ground and was able to remove the chute and pack off his back. Making sure that the gun was ready, he got himself ready to talk on the radio. Suddenly, he heard some footsteps sneaking on him. He then turned around in time to point one of his suppressed 1911's at his head.

"Who the fuck are you?! Name and rank!" The man said with anger in his voice.

"That is none of your concern, murderer." Michael stated with disdain in his voice.

"What are you talking about, boy? I have done nothing wrong. You must have me mistaken for someone else." The former Marine said as he circled the young man, Michael followed suit to avoid being caught off-guard.

"I know that Billy Coen was framed for your superior's orders to kill everyone in the village. It's pathetic that you would kill innocent civilians in Africa than admit that you and squad were bested by a bunch of guerillas who knew the land better than you did. Admit it, you didn't want walk home empty handed? Didn't you?!" Michael said through gritted teeth.

"You got us, kid. We didn't want to go home knowing that we failed. Billy was easy to frame as he refused to kill people in cold-blood. Wait a minute… You are the Michael boy that we were talking about. I bet us calling your mother a whore hit home for you…. She must have been, for her to lay with your father. Those two girls are so weak to defend themselves against the likes of us. It was enjoyable to tell the daycare that we were CPS agents to take them into custody. Hehehehe…." The man admitted.

"Why do it at all, knowing you could be executed or imprisoned for the rest of your life?" Michael asked stalling him for Coen to take him down quietly.

"Because we knew Colonel Harper was putting the squeeze on Regan, we began to leave quietly to avoid a court-martial. Essentially, we wanted to avoid being caught for our part. Fucking stupid of us to think we could get away with it forever. Unfortunately, no one's going to believe a vigilante, ya fucking rat bastard!" The man stated with a laugh.

"Yeah, laugh it up! You just admitted to your former teammate of what you did. You wanted avoid facing the music. And now, you are most definitely going to face it this time." Michael said holstering his gun before giving a smirk and looking at Coen. The older man overpowered his former comrade and disarmed his weapon. Michael then grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"Now, what were saying about my mother? Want to run your possibly drunk mouth again about how those two girls will possibly grow up to maybe have ugly babies?" Michael taunted. "No?"

"Now, Sergeant Jonathan, where are the girls? Tell me and maybe you might receive life imprisonment for helping us. If you refuse, however, it is out of Mr. Harper's hands." Chris told the disrespectful soldier.

"You can go fuck yourself, I don't sell out to anyone. Period." James stated before spitting in Michael face. This infuriated Michael to drop him and pull his sword on him near his eye. The teenager was about to stab him when Jill had to restrain him and pull him back from making a mistake. Just then Jeff and Anna Harper came in and handcuffed him and put him on the helicopter. They then turned to Michael to approach him carefully.

"In order to take them down properly, we need them alive. No sense in losing your temper over this insult, the evidence we have on them will make sure he regrets his choice to kidnap my children. We will stay on the chopper until the girls, men, and Nikolai are brought here. Be careful, we just learned the men have a Tyrant in the area and it is under Nikolai's control. We will return when it is destroyed and the mission is complete. Good luck!" Jeff said as the helicopter took off gently as Gabriel threw them all military radios. After equipping the radio set to his ear, Michael sheathed his sword proceeded to start climbing on shipping trailers to keep an eye out for any B. . Chris, Jill, and Billy were safety checked their weapons before forming into a three-man squad.

Thirty minutes later in a building tower…

The former Marines were pacing in the room while the girls were being held in chairs tied to one another back-to-back. Nikolai was tapping on his computer communicating with USS on how to move the girls without drawing attention. The Marines were doing a weapons check in case someone knew the girls were taken. They then were taken back by an image on the computer: Oswell E. Spencer.

"Mr. Zinoviev, it has come to my attention that one of our former USS operative codenamed: Archangel is trying to retake the girls you and your… Marine allies had gotten the attention of the CIA and Archangel's allies. They are on the way to reclaim them. You will not get out of here until he is either captured or, along with his allies, killed. Be warned, he is not what he seems. He is stronger than you all brawny buffoons. Get it done or if all else fails; I will have the Tyrant do the work for you." The old man ordered.

"Well, it seems that the boss is not with your progress. By the way, can we get some water, my sister and I are thirsty, please." Helena said with sarcasm. The girl was wearing a black black jacket with black jeans with Converse Shoes and a loop piercing on her lower left lip.

"You little bitch; you will soon learn to keep your mouth shut or I will cut your damn tongue out." Billy Coen's former superior said.

"Calm yourself, comrade. We-" Nikolai stated before the alarm went off. Suddenly the CCTV showed three individuals fighting off the Hunters and Lickers in a corridor. Michael was cover firing the men and managed to bring a Hunter down by taking headshot at him. Michael then sprinted to the point that he appeared to teleport and proceeded to charge headlong into a mutated Licker and proceeded to kick him while it leapt toward Billy and Chris. The resulting kick threw the creature a good 10 yards from the soldiers. The creature was dead before it hit the ground. He then reloaded his M4 and joined the group in the shooting of the creatures. The USS operatives then tried to gang in them as well when they took a breath of relief. Taking cover behind a pillar Chris told Michael, "Mike, go find the girls, we'll hold them off."

"But, sir-" Michael said with confusion.

"Now! Get going! That's an order." Jill yelled. Michael started to run when he stopped to hand the detonator to Jill.

"In case things go south, it will shut off most of the power except for animal cages. I will let you know when to use it. If I say, 'Do it' or 'Now', press the button. If I do not respond in fifteen minutes set off the charges. Godspeed." Michael said before taking off.

Michael then decided to go around the USS operatives and began to subtly taking down Cerberus canines, Crimson heads, and Hunters while moving throughout the compound with his assault rifle. He began searching room to room moving up each floor and sweeping the area until he noticed a pair of double doors. Curious as he was, he entered quietly while watching his corners. The spotlights came on and he was caught in its bright gaze. He couldn't see what was opening a giant hatch with its black gloved hand. Once the spotlight dimmed a bit he discovered to his shock: A powerful T-103 variant. It began to walk towards him and then began to sprint towards him near the door. Michael dove out of the way in time to avoid being punched hard. The impact dented the door heavily. The monster then decided to take a piece of the metal from room on the ceiling and bend it to the door handles and twist it shut. It proceeded to smirk as it then took a metal barrel and throw it at Michael. The barrel hit its mark as the teenager was hit square in the side of his abdomen. The impact hit him hard enough to break two of the rips nearly cutting into his lungs causing him to lose his breath for few seconds. Luckily, the G-virus in him quickly healed his broken ribs and his pierced lungs. He tried to stand up, but the Tyrant had already grabbed him by his throat and began to lift him off the ground. Just before the monster dealt the death blow, Nikolai told him, "Enough, put him on his knees!"

Doing it as it was told, it put him on knees in a not-so gentle way. The platform coming down from the ceiling showed the four men and the two girls with guns to their backs. Two of the men were with Umbrella and two of them were part of Billy Coen's squad in Africa. Deborah was pushed to the point she scraped her elbow on the ground below. Helena rushed to help her up. Nikolai took notice of the USS operative who pushed her. With the folding chair he was carrying, he proceeded to hit him square in the gut.

"When I tell you push her, I will tell you. Disobey my orders again, and I will have Mister X tear you in two." Nikolai said with anger in his voice. "Comrade Michael, what a pleasant surprise. I am surprised that you survived Umbrella's wrath considering you vouched for a traitor like these two girls mom. Take a seat, traitor."

Michael got up and took a seat in the folding chair provided for by Nikolai. The two former Marines proceeded to take his guns and his sword. The same two Marines pointed their assault rifles at him, while the one USS operative who was hit in the gut preceded to hand cuff him with steel handcuff, unaware of Michael's strength. They then took off his goggles and his knit cap. Helena and Deborah noted how handsome he looked and felt a flutter in their chests.

"How old are you… Michael?" Helena blurted out leaving a Marine with a confused look at the girl. She merely shrugged her shoulders.

"I am sixteen years old, little one." Michael answered.

"Well, well, someone likes the former Umbrella soldier. Too bad, she is too young to understand what that means." Nikolai said. "After all, she is my eldest sister's daughter. It's a shame that my sister defected as soon as she saw what Mother Russia was doing to those who wouldn't follow along."

"That's why you wanted to kill Anna, you wanted to get rid of ties to your old past! You monster!" Michael yelled.

"You tried to kill Anna didn't you after you mother died? Curious as to why you refused to kill her when I had assassins after her." Nikolai asked. "Yes, I wanted to kill her and no, I didn't want to get rid of her for that. I wanted to get rid of her for betraying me as a family member for not following along on the path Mother Russia's example taking was needed and disposing of what is useless."

"To be quite honest, I want answers as to why my father was turned into a monster. He died to save me. I just want answers as to why it happened to him." Michael stated with sadness in voice and tears in his eyes.

"Awww… Still missing your da? He was younger than your mother and yet, he still won her heart after getting her pregnant a second time and putting her in harm's way. You really are a survivor after the bitch died from cancer. Hahahaha…." Nikolai taunted getting in the kid's face earning him a headbutt to the head. It knocked him to the ground, but it earned Michael a kick to the ground with him still in the chair.

"Thanks for that comrade. Now, how show I punish you for that stunt, boy?" Nikolai said.

Just then, Michael's radio chimed in, "Mike! Mike? Are you there? We are about to catch up! Where are you? This is Jill, come in!" Jill said on the radio.

"Ms. Valentine? Well, I'll just send in Mr. X to take care of her while you, me, and the boys get more and more acquainted." Nicholai said nodding to the B.O.W. with Michael subtly worried for his adoptive mother. The monsters destroyed the door and proceed to pound the floor to get to the three-man team.

On the ground below…

Jill, Chris, and Billy were moving with haste looking for Michael hoping to find the girls. They felt the ground move. Jill and Chris looked at each other knowing was making the ground move. They looked up and saw the most feared B.O.W of the Umbrella bioweapon division: Tyrant. Jill then decided to activate the detonator. The explosion shook the facility and the Tyrant had to put his hand on the ground to regain his balance before he looked at them with hatred. The team began to open fire with their weapons hit him in the face. The team began to fight to stay alive.

Back in the compound area top floor two minutes before…

Nicholai went on to punch Michael with his right hand when he told him to go screw himself. Nicholai would have enjoyed the experience had it not been for the fact that it hurt his hand. He shook his hand and cursed in Russian, "What the fuck is this shit? Is he made of metal?" Helena and Deborah giggled as the man guarding the girls was suppressing the urge to grin at his superior's pain. The Russian fired a warning shot in the air, everyone in the room, except Michael, immediately ceased to make a noise.

"If I hear one more burst of laughter, I will shoot you in the leg and laugh while you grab your leg in pain as I stomp on the wound." Nicholai shouted.

"Oh… Big bad Nicholai is going to rub salt on the wound. I am so scared…" Michael taunted as he laughed hysterically. Nicholai proceeded to backhand slap the Michael with his other hand. The Russian then realized he heavily bruised his primary knuckles as he slapped the teenager. Nicholai filled with rage grabbed the M4 off the ground and pressed the suppressed barrel of the gun to Michael's head.

"Well, well. I angered the bear. Go on, pull the frigging trigger. Do I look like I care?" Michael said adding fuel to the fire. His eyes were not at all intimidated and he gave a sadistic grin as Nicholai shot him in the chest. The impact of the bullet hit him near the heart but it caused him to fall back looking like he was dead. Helena and Deborah were shocked to see their would-be savior on the floor and began crying.

Suddenly, an explosion claimed the power stations powering the lights on the artificial island and suddenly the lights in the room went off for two minutes. The Umbrella goons turned on their flashlights on Michael's body. As Nicholai and the two Marines looked for the back-up generator, one of the USS operatives, still guarding the girls, had no idea that Michael was up and already had the handcuffs unlocked with a key in his back pocket. He cautiously grabbed the chair and with proper amount of force threw the steel chair right at the guard's head knocking him out. The chair made a noticeable amount of noise, which got Nicholai's attention. He then told one of the other guards to go guard the girls. Without bothering to look up, Michael got behind the guard covered his mouth carefully and put him in sleeper hold. He then told the girls quietly, "Come with me, if you want to live, okay?"

Throwing a noisemaker firecracker near Nicholai and the remaining guard's feet, Michael expertly got through the broke doorway and into an office with no windows. Realizing something was wrong; Nicholai activated the back-up generator and noticed that Michael's body, pistols, radio, and his sword were gone. In addition, the two guards were knocked out and the girls in their charge were also gone. The final Marine astonished to note that a sixteen year-old would best two fully trained Force Recon Marines in two minutes. "Uhhh… Nicholai… I do not think we are dealing with any ordinary kid. This guy knocked out two of the guys after he was shot near the heart. We need to surrender. He will do worse to us-"

"Shut the hell up! We outnumber him two to one. WE CAN TAKE HIM!" Nicholai yelled. He began to lose his patience and tried to kick the two Marines unconscious awake. "WAKE UP, YOU BASTARDS!" Michael knocked the other Marine out while the Russian lost his temper. When his back was turned, the teenager snuck upon the Umbrella worker and proceeded to knock him completely to the ground about thirteen yards away from Michael. The resulting push caused to him to be startled and pull his pistol after turning over on his back and began opening fire with Michael moving toward him at a speed so fast that the human eye cannot process. It made it look like that the teenager was teleporting. After firing all sixteen rounds from his SIG Pro 2009, he tried to reload, but was too late Michael was already on him with a suppressed 1911 Colt in his face. "Surrender, you have no way of escaping." Nicholai had no choice but to obey and throw his gun to the ground causing it to clatter safely away from. Michael then grabbed him and told him, "Get up and show me where the cuffs on the other guys are? I will have you held here while I take care of Mr. X. And one more thing… If you go after the girls, when I come back, I will do to you what Umbrella will not for killing your fellow comrades." The kid transhuman stated as he began to tie them all up in a row and handcuff them above the ceiling with a metal bar and tie up their feet tightly enough to prevent escape, but loose enough to prevent loss of nerve feeling in their feet.

Before he went to rescue his comrades in arms, he told Helena and Deborah, "I am going to go rescue my friends. I need you to stay here and watch those on the camera. Keep an eye on them and do not open the door anyone unless they ask this call sign, 'Cerberus'. My response will be 'Heracles' in response to the call sign.

"Okay, by the way." Deborah asked deviously.

"What?" Michael asked with concern.

"Are you single, cause my sister here is single?" Deborah asked embarrassing her big sister.

"Yes, I am and no I am not interested at the moment, sorry girls." Michael answered as his cheeks were burning red with embarrassment at the little girl's question toward him. "I… have to go. Remember the call sign, got it?" He left them with a spare radio and door locked the door behind him. He then walked away and grabbed his rifle and properly loaded it. He then decided to get the steel barrel and proceeded to follow the Tyrant's tracks.

Back on the ground…

Chris, Billy, and Jill were holding their own against the Tyrant. Opening firing on his head, the anti-biohazard trio were forcing the Titan-like monster back. Unfortunately, the monster had lost its outer coat after taking heavy damage. The resulting mutation made the monster stronger than before. To make matters worse, the monster was no longer affected by the assault rifles. This made the situation a bit more dangerous for the team. They were in shock that this mission has turned deadly without special weapons. The creature approached and knocked both Chris and Billy to the side into a metal container. Jill fired her assault rifle in an effort to hold her ground against the monster. She was then grabbed by the Tyrant around her waist. The ex-thief tried to stab the monster to let her go, but it was no use. It had seemed her number was up…until a steel barrel was thrown at incredible speed towards his head. The resulting impact heavily dented the barrel and threw the creature off its balance. It turned to see Michael giving the creature a not-so-friendly gesture from one of his fingers. The enraged creature proceeded to drop Jill and run after the transhuman in an enraged state. Michael took whatever shots he had from his rifle and pelted the monster until he had no more magazine clips. He then got an acid grenade, loaded it into the launcher and proceeded to fire on the creature's tough hide. The deadly acid began to eat into creature's skin leaving a bloody trail of skin and bone on the ground. Michael loaded another one but the Tyrant was already at the kid and proceeded to punch him. Fortunately, he was faster and more nimble than the oversized and bulky monster. Michael flipped away from the danger and proceeded to sprint away from the monster hoping to find a weapon powerful enough to destroy the creature. He led the creature to follow him and began a deadly game of hide-and-seek amongst the shipping containers. The Tyrant began to search for the nimble teenage soldier. It began to attempt to locate and kill him. Michael then proceeded to fire shot after shot at the Tyrant until Michael was out of acid grenades. He then threw his assault rifle down and faced the monster with his sword. He then turned his eyes to its yellow-red viper eyes and then ran toward the creature with electricity crackling around his body and the sword. The creature attempted to slice him with its fingers, only for him to slide across and counterattack on the back of the creature's knee bringing it to the ground. Michael then proceeded to use a combination of martial arts, electrical powers, and raged-based punching against the creatures head and chest. The soldier then proceeded to stab the creature in the right eye causing it scream and roar in fury. It made it to the point that Michael was slapped into a shipping container at full power, knocking the kid out completely. Recognizing the danger to Michael, the team proceeded to run to the transhuman and help him. They got him off the ground and began to radio in for help. Billy grabbed his katana and carried with him, in case one of them needed it. They took shelter in a heavily built bunker in a room filled with fifteen feet of concrete. The creature couldn't get easily as the wall were reinforced with steel alloy rebar. They knew the creature would eventually find its way in. So they decided to call for help from the helicopter. Jill decided to cradle her adoptive son on her lap hoping to revive the kid and keep the creature busy long enough for them to get a rocket launcher to the destroy it. Fortunately, the radio they had could contact the helicopter due to the fact the antenna on the roof was on top of the bunker.

"This is Valentine, come in. We need air support on our position. The Tyrant is too strong for us to handle without some more firepower. We need a rocket launcher something to decapitate this creature. Over?" The woman said with concern in her voice.

"Roger, Ms. Valentine, we are inbound with anti-tank weapons system." Jeff Harper answered. "ETA 15: minutes. You have to mark you position with a green flare." Hearing the message the Chris and Jill began to move their unconscious comrade away from the danger and began to trying to wake the teenager up from his state.

"Michael! Michael! Wake up! Come on! You're really going to let this monster beat us?! You are the only one that can face him head-on!" Jill yelled. "Damn it! Chris, I need the smelling salts!"

"Roger that! Here let me have him!" Chris said as he cradled the kid and proceeded to put the salts carefully near Michael's nose. The smell quickly aroused him from unconsciousness causing him to back his head away from the smell.

"Chris, I appreciate being woken up like that! Where's my sword?!" Michael as he went to look for his melee weapon. Billy returned to the sword to the owner's shoulder sheath on the back of the vest.

"Try to keep up with your weapons from now on, kid. Swords aren't very practical in modern warfare, Mike." Billy said as he, Chris, and Jill reloaded their assault rifles. Michael began to undo the suppressors on his 1911's and switched to high-pressured .45 ACP's. "Why didn't you use those before you got knocked out? The guns could've saved you some trouble."

"I was whittling him with acid rounds to weaken the creature first. I can't just use these pea shooters at something 45's could not penetrate. Besides, as an apex predator, I have to taunt him saying by my actions that could kill him easily. Some animals toy with their prey to get them back off a kill they claim."

"Well, you are not an animal; you are a human being with superhuman abilities. You will get killed trying tactics like that." Chris said grabbing his shoulders. "Use the head on your shoulders, not the head between your legs."

Looking at his father figure in the eye, he nodded in understanding before an explosion in rubble caused a disruption in the moment of father-son bonding. Chris managed to push Michael away from the danger but got caught in its grip. Michael retaliated by slashing at its head and back flipping away once Chris and the group were able to get through the wall. Michael followed after them quickly using his super speed and began to turning around taking pot shots at the creature's head. He then started blocking the shots and tried to swipe at Michael, only to be met with him rolling out of the way in time. He proceeded to follow the group in the open area of the compound continuing opening fire on the Tyrant. They kept on firing shot after shot until they ran out of ammo. Thankfully the chopper showed up in the nick of time to drop the rocket launchers at the ground. They were dropped off two different rocket launchers: The M-72 LAW and an AT-4. Using his electrokinetic powers Michael brought the creature down to its knees. "Hurry, finish it off, weakening this thing takes a toll after sometime of using this! Chris grabbed the M-72, while Billy got the AT-4 system. Together, both soldiers fired the weapons and the explosives hitting creature at the same time destroyed the destroyed leaving a smoking and bloody mess in the aftermath. Michael collapsed on his knees in exhaustion; he began to feel nauseated from the battle.

"Mike! Are you all right, son?" Chris asked with concern.

"Yeah… Just tired from fighting, even with these viruses in my system, I still collapse in exhaustion. I should have trained my powers better. Man, I feel like throwing up." Michael said after being helped up. "I need to let the girls it is safe to come out and for the Harpers to come down and land. Now that the Tyrant is gone, let's call them down so that maybe that your affair with being framed comes to an end, Billy."

"Yeah, I can't wait to see the look on their faces when they see me again." Billy said as he offered Michael his shoulder.

The group made their way to the top of the compound and eventually reached the room where the girls were hiding. By this point, Michael had recovered his strength quickly and was able to walk by himself. He knocked on the door in which they said, "Go away, and leave us alone!" Michael told them, "Girls, it's safe. You have nothing to fear! It's safe." Scared as Deborah as was, Helena wanted to make sure that Michael was telling the truth.

"Cerberus. Counter-sign, over?" Helena said on the radio.

"Heracles. Open the door, Helena." Michael said on the radio. Before he knew it, one of the former Marines snuck behind him and grabbed his handgun from his holster, then grabbed Helena pointing the gun to her head.

"Stay back! Stay back! I mean it! I will blow this little bitch's brains out! Back the fuck away! And you, little boy get your ass over here! I've got something you! The Marine said telling Jill, Chris, and Billy dropped their firearms and allowed Michael to approach the man. The ex-military individual hit Michael in the face with the stolen pistol. It infuriated Michael once he tasted blood in his mouth. Then Michael remembered something about the gun: It was empty and had no bullets. Michael then laughed at his mistake.

"What the hell are laughing about motherfucker?" The soldier said with irritation in his voice.

"Oh, nothing… If you don't mind pointing at empty gun on me you freaking moron! I wonder how the Corps is training recruits nowadays." Michael said getting up and looking at the Marine with fear in his eyes. He tried to back away with Helena in tow, only for the preteen to get him to lose grip and hitting him right in the groin with left hand. The older sister grabbed Deborah and heading towards the adults. Michael, filled with blood-boiling rage, drew his sword and proceeded to walk toward in a threatening manner. He allowed the blade to touch the ground creating sparks along ground with arcs of electricity traveling up and down.

"Now, now… There's no need for violence here kid. Look I'm sorry for hitting you in the face. Billy, please you have to stop him. He looks he's going to turn me into shish-kebab!" The Marine said with terror in his eyes and voice.

"Sorry, Major O'Neill, if you slap a dragon in the face, then you better expect to bare its teeth on you in a fury." Billy said with his arms crossed while he stood by and watched Michael put the fear of God into his former commanding officer. Michael continued to scare the kidnapper. As men cowered in fear, the enraged teenager raised his sword above his right shoulder and brought the weapon down on the traitorous Marine… only to stop at the last minute near the individual's head. The transhuman refused to kill an unarmed man, despite his crimes, and also not wanting to destroy a child's innocence in killing needlessly in front of them. Michael took a deep breath and looked at his reflection at what his eyes looked like in the mirror. The viper eyes reminded him he needed to uphold his end of the deal in helping the Harpers and the CIA to bring these men to justice and to honor his mother and father's legacy. Michael took out some handcuffs from behind his back pocket and proceeded to take the Major into custody. He then went into the room where the other detainees were still being held by the makeshift lock pick proof restraints.

"Good Lord! Michael, you took them all down? How did you take down almost five highly trained individuals?" Jill asked her adoptive son with Chris looking at Michael with amazement and confusion.

"Yep, they were easy to take down when they did not even know what I am capable of. Once they shot me, thinking I was dead, they were unaware of the fact that I can see in the dark very well. I then was able to get the girls to that room and began knocking them out one by one. It was nice to use the element of the darkness against them when they had no night vision goggles to counter my sneak attacks. Then Nicky here attempted to shoot me, but I was able to avoid his shots long enough to go for pointing a gun at him. At that point, he knew he was no match for me. He surrendered and I was able to restrain him with these things you see here. Ultimately, I say this has been a hell of day, no?" Michael said with a smirk.

"You are a scary wolf in sheep's clothing-" Jill said before being interrupted by Michael's encrypted and reprogrammed Umbrella communication device. Michael opened the device and answered the call. It was Sergei Vladmir and Oswell E. Spencer on the line.

"Hello, Archangel. Been a while, you little black wolf." Sergei said.

"Indeed, it has been quite some time, old friend." Spencer said with a mild cough.

"Ah… the old man and his dog whose laps at his heels… What do you want, comrade?" Michael answered in a monotone voice.

"I just wanted to see if Nicholai is around. I wonder if he succeeded in getting the girls." Spencer said.

"Oh, he did and gotten more than he bargained for. I have him restrained along with the Marines responsible for framing Billy Coen. If you do mind answering my question, why did you… turn my father into a B.O.W?" Michael said confidently.

"Simple, to show him that can allow him to have a son and show him the pain of a father watching his child suffer for his choices. He lied to me about Anna Harper not being a mole. He almost convinced me until he told the truth when she fled. He had almost fooled me and you decided to help her avoid death by getting in Nikolai's way. To be honest, I had hoped the viruses would kill you, but what doesn't kill you makes you stronger." Sergei answered.

"Or father's case, weird looking, but was still the same loving father you stole from my family. Killed from my family! If you are thinking of asking me to rejoin the Umbrella Corporation, think again. I owe nothing for your betrayal of me. You do not own me anymore. And my strain of virus will never bring your company up from the ashes by your choice to not leave Birkin alone." Michael said clearly with anger in his tone.

"Birkin was an idiot to try to sell to the U.S. He should've avoided dealing with them. And you want to help them? They who tried to make bioweapons, knowing full and well it was against Geneva Conventions to do so." Sergei said.

"After Raccoon City died from a powerful virus like T? I am pretty sure most, not all, politicians see how embarrassing these diseases are to use in combat situations. In other words, I think most them would rather get rid of them to prevent embarrassment in front of their constituents. Plus, some now know why biological weapons are extremely dangerous to civilians and their own soldiers. Diseases are a very dangerous and mostly indiscriminant killer of men, women and children. I had to mercy kill a father who chose his daughter over himself for vaccination when they both became infected with the T-Virus. When he turned, I put him out of his misery with tears in my eyes. I admire his willingness to give his life for hers. Does human life mean anything you?" Michael said calling them out.

"Collateral damage is what they are. You knew this, so how dare you accuse us when you yourself were with us in the USS for a time. Look at yourself before you judge, my old friend." Spencer said chuckling.

"A bit rich coming from someone who betrayed his friend James Marcus when he knew too much. I can say we both stared into the abyss, but when it back at us, you blinked and I did not. This conversation is over and do not worry about destroying this island. I have already took care of that option." Michael retorted.

"Hold up, what do you mean?" Sergei said with confusion.

"This island that you recommended to Nikolai has the same design as the one in the Laptev Sea, only a bit smaller and not cold. I was able to disable the system using explosives on certain buildings. Oh and by the way, I took care of the B.O.W.s in their cages with incinerators before I went to regroup with the team and had them set off charges on the buildings after Nicky tried to punch me. It only seemed fair that since you took away what me human, I figured take away a chance for you do that again to someone else like those girls that were kidnapped. You have a pleasant day, my old friends." Michael before heading to a window and the now unstable communicator out of there far away before it detonated.

"Let me guess? Spencer and Sergei?" Chris asked.

"Yep, I decided to rip the bandage off and throw away my ties to them forever by throwing that communicator away. I forgive them as I am not to hold a grudge against them. I am going to contact the parents and to let them know that have Nikolai and the Marines in custody. I love to see the faces on the jury of the court martial when they realize that those three royally screwed by kidnapping the prosecutor's daughter's." Michael said laughing as the sun shone bringing in a new day in Maryland. The kid then ceased his laughing and called the chopper in extract the kids and suspects of the kidnapping and murders of twenty-three people in Africa. A Super Stallion landed on a helipad and out came Marines armed and ready to go. Colonel Harper and Agent Anna were the last to get off the chopper. They spotted Michael and the girls talking while waiting on the parents. When the kids saw their parents, they immediately began to run and cry at being reunited with their parents. The parents began to cry knowing that their children were safe. Michael sat on the folding chair checking his handgun and examining every detail. He was remembering a time when he ran to his parents. Gabriel then went up to him and began to talk to him.

"Hey, little bro. Mission accomplished, huh?" Michael said still regretting what he said to his brother.

"Yes, sir, indeed you have. I am glad that we were able to help them out. You want to talk bro?" Gabe asked.

"Yeah, about what I said after the mom's funeral, I wanted-" Michael said letting the gun slide back in position.

"Mike… You were angry, sad, and depressed over losing someone who gave birth to you, loved you, and raised you to the best of her abilities. I am not angry, just disappointed. I will always love you, no matter what you say or what you do. That is what brothers are for. Stop being so hard on yourself for past failures, even with your abilities and power, you are still human, just like me." Gabe said before ruffling Mike's hair. Michael laughed at the prank, while Jill and Chris smiled at the scene before them at the reconnection of the two brothers.

Just then Jeff and Anna arrived in tow with their kids. Helena winked at Michael, who looked blushed heavily underneath his black cadet cap. After that, everyone stood at attention. Jeff and Anna gave each other a reassuring nod and walked over to the team and shook everyone's hands.

"Thank you for helping us. We didn't know what else to do help them. Girls, we are sorry that we weren't there to protect you. Please, forgive us."Anna said almost breaking her American accent.

"Mom, it is alright. Michael here made it better for us." Helena said.

"I wonder how they knew to find you; it had to be an inside job for them to know where the girls were." Jeff surmised.

Michael began to feel shame and regret for indirectly endangering the kids. He then decided to approach the family and with his handguns disarmed and his sword thrown on the ground in front of them. Looking upon him with confusion, Michael began to speak, "I have a confession to make, Agent Harper. I may have, indirectly, put your two girls in harm's way, Nikolai and the men were able to find the girls. That device that I carried on my belt was an Umbrella security card locator and a communicator in one. I used it periodically tracking you to your home. I wanted to kill you because I thought you were the responsible for my father's mutation and death. You were crying about what to do when Umbrella was targeting you being a spy for the government. When I dropped from the roof quietly, I was about to stab with my sword here." Michael said on his knees with tears of remorse for his actions.

"What stopped you?" Anna said.

"I lost my parents to the Umbrella Corporation, I… I… I just couldn't bear the thought knowing that I doing evil to your children what Umbrella did to me. Taking my father from me, I didn't want to do that to them. I would've been just as evil as they were. Call it a 'pang of conscience', 'Holy Ghost begging me to reconsider', or simply avoid becoming a monster. I just couldn't do it. I believe my mother's words telling me that showing mercy shows one their true strength." Michael confessed. "After I rescued you and your husband from the assassins, I guess my device located the name and possible location of your girls and they followed them when you put them in daycare."

"And you feel you are responsible for all of this?" Jeff said bewildered.

"Yes, sir. My actions endangered for your daughters for something I knew was wrong to try and carry out. I apologize for putting you all in a very dangerous situation. I hope you can forgive me." Michael said with his head in shame.

Anna stunned by his willingness to explain what likely happened, but at the same time was not surprised that he would put himself at her and Jeff's mercy. She then saw he had tears for doing something very reckless and dangerous. She then realized she was in a similar situation when she was younger. So she took pity on him and told him, "What you did trying to kill me did endanger our daughters, however, you turned over a new leaf when you and the team rescued them. In addition, telling the truth proved to us that you are a troubled, but sincere kid. I know that your parents would be so proud of you, right now."

Michael got up off the ground and wiped his eyes. Jeff then approached the kid as he holstered his sidearms and grabbed his sword. The Marine then laid his hands on the kid's shoulders. He then told him, "Son, you are no Marine, but you sure do honor its tenets, "Honor, Courage, and and Commitment. My hats off to you because you showed no fear toward these men when you rescuing these girls. They knew how to get the girls-"

Just then Michael had an epiphany and decided to check something out on the UBCS sergeant. He quickly grabbed Nikolai from the guards and began to search on him for a particular device that Michael suspected would explain why the girls were easily found. He finally found in the back pocket of cargo pants. He then saw that the device was linked to others on the former Marines. He then found it on each of them, including that former Marine was taken into custody hours earlier. He discovered there was message on it as one of them was blinking.

"Thought you might you want to know how we found the girls, do not worry, I will not after them again after today. Too much trouble the first time we turned a growing adolescent into a dangerous killing machine, we will leave them be, dasvidaninya…" Sergei said tauntingly as the device.

"Well… what a freaking charmer." Michael said as he handed the device to the couple and proceeded to put the handcuffs back on him.

"Son, why in the hell are cuffing yourself? Are you into SM?" Jeff asked curiously.

"Really? No, I am not and this really isn't something you say in front of your children." Michael perplexed at the question asked by Marine.

"Michael, they know what sex really is. Do not worry about what they hear. Now let me get those cuffs off. You will not be detained despite the fact you indirectly led Umbrella to our children. However… you do have an obligation to testify against them using the evidence you gathered on those Marines and help clear Billy's name." Jeff said ending the awkward situation. "As for you four fucking idiots, you really screwed up this time. When you go before the court-martial, you will pay for your dishonorable stupidity of kidnapping my little girls, murdering innocent men, women, and children, and framing your former comrade for the act that YOU committed."

Michael then said, "Mom, if it no trouble, may I go with them until this whole situation is sorted out?"

"It's no trouble, you inadvertently got yourself into this, now you can get yourself out. And let this be a reminder to you not to do this again. Think before you do… boy. Gabriel, come with us." Jill said getting on the boat with Chris and Gabriel in tow.

Michael then proceeded to head on board the prisoner transport helicopter. Michael sat alone in solitude contemplating his choice to redeem his honor saving the girls. He began to pray to God for his past mistakes and thanking Him for the victory of rescuing the girls on the part of the team.

"Never took you for the religious, Mr. Valentine. I figured you were an atheist." Anna noted holding Deborah who fell asleep in her arms.

"I was an atheist until I became this…" Michael said referring to his powers with his glowing slit eyes. "Funny how a near death experience makes you rethink your life choices. Never an atheist in the foxhole, hmm?"

"In a way, yes. Is that why you hid in the church you had sins to confess? For trying to kill someone who was unarmed?" Jeff said with his eyebrow raised.

"No and yes. I guess I just needed guidance. My mother was very religious and she prayed a lot. She was used by Him to show my dad that he needed us and we needed him. So he started praying like she did after they married."

Listening to his watch beeping and looking the time. "Damn it… Time for my serum… again. Billy do you have it?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, I have it. Here you go, Mike. I already have it set it up for you to use." Billy said as he also got special mouth guard for Mike.

Michael prepared the serum and the syringe. Before he put in the serum, he got his mouth guard in his mouth. Then came the dreaded part of his treatment: the needle and the pain of the serum itself. As he was injecting the serum, he bit down on the guard and injected the serum. As it began to course in his veins, he began to cry in response to the pain. Taking the needle out he began to feel his body convulse slightly as he eyes turned reptilian and biting down very hard on the mouth guard.

Finally the pain began to pass and his eyes began to return its normal human state. He began to breathing heavily and finally slouched back in his seat. Michael began to dig into his vest for a snack in the form of a bag of chips. He began munching on them as Jeff then carefully sat next to Michael. The teenager then carefully eyed his movements.

"Is there any particular reason that you decided to sit next to me?" Michael asked as finished his bag of chips.

"Just curious about the way you speak? Are you from the South?" Jeff asked.

"Yes, Gabe and I are from Louisana. He and I are half-Cajun boys." Michael said as he got his medicine put up for next month.

"Half-Cajun? What's the other half?" Anna asked with a confused arching eyebrow.

"Greek-Sicilian from my dad's side, I know, weird to have that happen to us. What about you and your children?" Michael answered and asked with curiosity.

"Jeff is Irish-Italian and I am full-blooded Russian Jew. It took me years to get rid of my accent. No simple task." Anna said confidently.

"I figured you were Russian, but never pictured you as Jewish, I met plenty of Russians in my youth, but never one who was ethnically Jewish." Michael said with interest.

"(Can you understand what I'm saying?)" Helena said in Hebrew.

"(Yes, I can, young lady.)" Michael said fluently astonishing the preteen and making her blush with embarrassment. "No need to be embarrassed, my friend. I adore the language itself and the culture that gave rise to it. It helps me understand the Hebrew Bible I read."

"You like the language?" Jeff asked.

"Yes, because it helps think sociologically back in those times against these times. I have noticed that when studying a culture such as the Hebrews, you have think like they do, not like we Americans do. Oh well… Some people try to understand the people and not its customs and language, such a shame. There is much to learn about the world around us." Michael answered as he noticed they were near their destination.

The pilots let the passengers know they were near the base. Michael and the others got the suspects ready for their day in court-martial. One of the suspects then decided to jeer at Michael and Billy for their role in taking them down. As they helicopter began to land and the doors prepared to open, one of the suspects said, "You fucking jackass, had we known you'd survive, we wouldn't have told Regan to take the long way around to transport you for executions. I hope that the pretty lady that helped you doesn't end up having something happen to her, because I would love to tap that."

Michael wanting to keep Billy from destroying his chances in court-martial, made the decision to confront him carefully. "Listen here, jarhead. You're here because of the choices you made, not Billy. One more thing, do not threaten that medic again or I will personally send a heads-up to the personnel in whatever military prison you may enter to make your life misersable for threatening, killing men, women, and children, and framing a former comrade." Michael said with neutral but threatening manner. The soon-to-be disgraced Marine quickly shut up from the idea of guards being too hard on them for their actions.

Over the next few weeks, Michael and Billy began to explain the whole situation of the girls kidnapping, the botched mission in Africa and cooperating with Umbrella to get rid of Billy in a disgraceful way. Although the defendants' lawyers tried to pressure Michael to reveal his past, he kept his cool and carefully explained his past with Umbrella as a child soldier to the men in charge of the court-martial. Surprisingly, they were impressed and astonished he would tell everyone the full truth. Along with the evidence gathered at the island, the military had enough evidence to clear and reverse Billy Coen's dishonorable discharge. They also personally apologized for time wasted on his part and released him from service on grounds of honor. His former comrades and the base commander Regan were all given dishonorable discharges. Later on, Regan was relieved of duty and sentenced to 15 years for covering for the traitorous Marines. The rest of the men were given the death penalty for their actions against the villagers, the children, and Billy Coen. True to his word, Michael was trained in Marine hand-to-hand by Jeff Harper. By the time the proceedings had ended Michael's had already learned the advanced techniques of the deadly art of Marine close-quarters fighting. He also learned to be a better shot with any form of firearm and proficient in the use of high-explosives. He impressed the higher-ups in the military so much; they agreed to not press charges against him for the kidnapping of the two girls, much to his surprise.

One week after the trial…

Michael and Billy were preparing to leave the military via helicopter flown by Chris and Jill. Deborah was crying that a friend that she and Helena had quickly made in Michael was coming to an end. She was hugging her father as Michael and Billy began to move toward the helicopter. Touched by their sincere kindness, Michael turned around and began to approach the family. He then decided to extend a hand for the purpose of saying goodbye for now. Deborah then shook his hand, followed by Jeff and Anna for him and his family's efforts to rescue their girls from certain doom. Helena shyly shook his hand and then did something no one was expecting. She kissed him on the cheek for helping them. Michael was surprised, but reacted calmly by holding his cheek and blushed while smiling. He then got something out of his pockets and proceeded to give her an emerald necklace and Deborah a silver bracelet.

"That necklace was my mother's, I figured you would like it as parting gift from me. I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye properly. And as a way of saying I am sorry for putting you in harm's way. The silver bracelet is also my mother's, but it was for her when she was a child. I thought well enough not to leave you out of something from me to part as possible friends." Michael said as he was about to depart. He then tipped his hat and was about to move towards the chopper.

Suddenly, Anna shouted, "Wait, just a minute Michael. Before you go, there is something I have been meaning to give to you when the time was right. It's a letter from your father. He entrusted me to give this to you when the time was right. He said, you would understand when you read it. I hope that you are safe wherever you go. Hope we each other again. In addition, the military wants you have this. It is an experimental assault rifle designed by HK. It works similarly to the G36 guns used in Europe but a little more slick. I also had different parts of the gun to be able to fit certain suppressors. If it is damaged, just contact me and I will see if I can get someone to fix it or upgrade it. Good luck, Michael." Anna said as she hand him the military weapon case and the letter from his father and from herself. Michael got the equipment on board and the letters. He decided to return the favor of giving her a sample of his blood to her by tossing her two vials.

"I give you my blood. Hold on it, unless I lose my powers or if someone like me, turns rogue and dangerous. Godspeed, my friend." Michael said with a salute as the chopper prepared to take off. He then began to calm his mind. Jill then began to talk to him on the situation.

"Mike, are you ok? Did she and the Marines rough you up, kid?" Jill asked with concern.

"No, mom. They didn't, but I did a few sideways glance by some who thought I was self-righteous for turning on Umbrella. I just chose to ignore them to avoid drawing unwantted attention. I avoided meeting them for my own protection." Michael said as he was looking at the letters that were in his possession. He decided to read the letter from his father first as his curiosity had gotten the better of him.

"Dear Michael,

By the time you read this letter, I will be at home with my Heavenly Father. I am proud of the men that you and Gabriel have become. It aches my heart knowing that you both will have to go on life's journey without me. I am sorry for getting you into this mess. I have accepted responsibility for Anna's mistakes for the sake of her children and taken the blame for her sanity's sake. Although, I snapped at the thought of you being 52experimented upon by Old Man Spencer. That ended up being the final nail in the coffin of my career. I, at least, have the last laugh in that you both survive and so does my Cajun bride. I write this to you Michael to, at least, to say do the right in life and to also hear what Anna has to say about why I was betrayed by Umbrella. I hope you succeed where I have failed. I love you all very much.

Your loving father,

Marco W.

Michael began to cry over his father's final words and began to wipe his eyes over his choice to refuse the killing blow of his father's friend. He also cried knowing that he passed his God's test of forgiveness and integrity. He realized that his dad was right: he had the gift of wanting to know the truth of a situation. He then realized he needed to look at Anna's letter in order to see what really happened. As he opened the letter, he noticed that it was written in Russian to test his knowledge of the language.

I was wondering if you want to know what really happened to your father. Know two things about it. First of all, I do regret your father's death. There is not single day that goes where I am reminded of my failure to save a dear friend of mine. Knowing that he died to save us is my relief. If it is any consolation, I am sorry for you and your family's loss of a kind and righteous man. His faith in God convinced him to take the fall so that my children and my husband wouldn't have to pay the price. Second of all, I want to help you develop your talents. I hope that you can forgive me for causing your father's demise. If you do, it would be my honor to train you in what I know so that you can be a better fighter, and espionage adept, than you are now. If you are interested come back in a couple of months and we can begin your training. Before I forget, if your father were to see you now doing what you did by sparing me and saving my children, I believe that he would be very proud of you.

Sincerely,

Anna Harper

P.s. You didn't hear this from me, but Helena likes you very much. Try not to get killed so that she won't her lose a friend.

Michael just chuckled at the post signature and gave the letter to Jill to show her what was written. The older woman just laughed at the comment from the CIA agent, along with Chris who read it quickly. Michael just kept a stern look as Jill told him, "Uh oh, hey Mike it sounds like you have an admirer in that Helena girl. I can just imagine it, the two will eventually become more than just friends in a few years. Still she sounds more honest than that last girl you dated a year ago."

"It's not funny, she is too young for me and it would be illegal for me to do. Besides, that girl that I dated was a cheater and a verbal abuser. I am kind of glad that I got her out of my life." Michael noted. "Plus, I highly doubt a Marine and a CIA agent would allow me to date her. Maybe when she's older and when I have their permission."

"Well, try to not do it right away, we still have to get rid of Umbrella." Chris told him while subtly holding Jill's hands unbeknownst to Michael. The kid continued where he left off on his Hebrew Bible in Isaiah.

A/N: So that is the beginning of a new story for Fanfiction. Now with this story, I will either use cellphone photos or weapons to depict the events of my story. In case, any of you are worrying about Rebirth of the Revanchist, please bear with me. I am almost finished. After I get through, I will bring my characters to an honorable end. As always, question me if you are confused on either story. I did give reference for the Jason X movie for Michael turning the tables on the Umbrella executive with the Umbrella Security Service. I also referenced Resident Evil 0, 5, and 6 for more background on my story. Thank you and God bless!


	2. Chapter 2

Resident Evil: Operation: A.R.C.H.A.N.G.E.L

Ch. 2: Clash of the Titans

April 12, 2002.

Claire Redfield and Michael Valentine were driving to a secret location in Maryland to visit Sherry Birkin for her sixteenth birthday. The young adult was allowed to go see her under the condition of evaluating visually whether the G-virus would hurt the growing girl. Claire was driving the SUV while he was read her classified documents provided by the reluctant Simmons himself. Hoping to help kill the silence between two people, Claire started a conversation with her friend.

"So... Michael? Do you have any girl on your mind, buddy?" She said.

"No, I am looking at this document provided by Simmons concerning Sherry's health. If you are wondering about Helena, I wouldn't push it. Deborah asked if I was single to just to tease me. Her mother made that quite clear. She wouldn't mind me dating her... "Michael said closing the classified material.

"But..." Claire said noting what Mike was going to say.

"It wouldn't be a good idea for two reasons. First, Umbrella would likely go after her to get to me. I am not going to get someone in trouble for my choice to turn on Umbrella. Two, we are just good friends, for now. I want to be a woman's friend, first. Besides, my real mom always said that God would a find me a suitable mate, if I obey Him. Sorry, if I explain too much on why I am not dating at the moment, I just do not want to end losing up her for me making a bad choice." Michael said getting his driver cap off his head.

"You are not bothering me with the details. You spoke clearly and honestly. I just don't want you feel alone on certain days. By the way, why did Chris and Jill tell you to go with me? I can look after myself." Clair wondered.

That's because they are on a mission to deal with something that I can't get involved in. Let's just say it is something that I can't get into because of the experiment on me. Besides the scientists involved in what happened to me will be there. I would therefore lose my temper and kill them for what they did to me. If I ever find out who was in charge of what happened to me, I will ring their necks. Something tells me that, like Sherry's condition, there is no reversing whatever it is I have." Michael mused.

"Oh, big guy... You'll be fine as long you take your medicine. By the way, how did Chris kick your ass and broke your arm in two places?" Claire wondered as Michael began to recollect what happened when they first met.

_Jill, Barry, Michael and the defecting Umbrella employees were able to land in a forest for the anti-biohazard service that was a thorn in Umbrella's side for almost several months now. In addition, Chris and Jill was one of the service's best agents. The helicopter was shutting off as Chris made his way towards his comrades and the people. He hugged his buddy Barry and welcomed Jill back with a proper hug. When he saw Michael with Chris' Samurai Edge and an Umbrella patch on his jacket, he snapped and charged at the kid. Michael instinctively moved out of the way. Chris then proceeded to attack the kid with a kick to the chest after Mike offered his hand while on the ground. The kid grunted as he was knocked to the ground. Filled with rage at being attacked unarmed Michael proceeded to tackle Chris and proceeded to pummel him lightly to avoid to using his full strength. Chris then proceeded to hit in him in the eye lightly to get the teenager off of him. Unfortunately, Michael went to grab a piece of a wooden plank and tried to hit older man with it. _

_"I'LL KILL YOU, YA STUPID BASTARD!" Michael yelled as he swung and missed Chris hitting stone pillar._

_Chris then proceeded to take the kid's jacket and pull the bottom of it and put it over his head lead him around the perimeter. Michael's mother tried to approach the two individuals to bring the fight to an end peacefully, but only got knocked down by her son when backed up and got his jacket off. The resulting push from him knocked her off her feet and hit her head on the gravel and scrapes her. Michael turned around to see who it was. He began to cry over causing her to get hurt when Chris proceeded to sneak behind and grab his left arm. He then proceeded to make the kid go face first into the dirt and broke his arm in two places. Michael then screamed loudly as his arm bones snapped. He then proceeded to cry over not only losing his father recently, but that he was not trusted and attacked immediately upon arrival. Jill arrived to help break it up, but was too late. Angry at Chris for his attack on Michael, she proceeded to help when she and he watched the kid's bones set themselves back in place painfully as the teenager proceeded to pick himself off the ground and left the Chris's Samurai Edge in the man's hand. He then went pick his mother off the ground and go into the medic tent. Chris felt remorseful, not only for hurting a kid's feelings, but disheartening him by breaking his arm. _

"So that's why Chris looked sad after I talked to him. Why did you have the Samurai Edge in the first place?" Claire said.

"My first 1911's were destroyed on that island and Sergei had the damn thing on his belt. I got to say, the handling and the accuracy on that thing is beautiful... You brother knows how to customize firearms. The ones I now have are dead-on. Ah... we're here." Michael said as they drove into the place. They both got out of the SUV and proceeded to get their presents for Sherry out of the car. They then entered the building under heavy surveillance by the military police. The two then went through a room to have their gifts for her to be inspected. After going through many security clearances, they were allowed to see Sherry.

Sherry anticipated the coming of Claire for two months and she was told she would bring a certain friend of hers to make sure everything was okay with the growing girl. She looked at herself in the mirror after a quick shower and dressing in her best clothes. Sherry wondered who this certain friend of hers was. The teenager put these thoughts aside when Simmons came in the room.

"Happy birthday, Sherry. Everything okay?" Simmons asked her.

"Yeah, just nervous of meeting new people. You said they were coming today?" Sherry answered. "Think it is Leon?"

"Doubtful, dearie. He is busy dealing with Umbrella at the moment." Simmons answered as he got his guards ready to guard the meeting place. The two guards were armed to the teeth in weaponry. "Come on, you may be surprised on who it is. They both got you gifts for your birthday, do not delay."

Sherry finished up her make-up and went with them to go meet Claire and her friend. She also managed to try to look surprised to see her adoptive mother figure. She walked with them to the medical lab where the two guests awaited their arrival. Claire and Michael helped the off-duty personnel prepare a surprise for the sixteen year-old girl she would never soon forget. Michael was filling up helium balloons quickly without popping them. As he heard the birthday girl coming to the lab, he ushered the partygoers to get into position. He then had a funny idea and began to inhale the helium to surprise the young girl. Claire began to giggle at what was soon to unfold on the birthday surprise.

As Sherry and her escort entered the lab, they saw that the lights were off and it was eerily quiet. Sherry decided to turn on the lights to see what is going on. When she did, she got a surprise in the form of people shouting, "SURPRISE!"

Michael then decided to make his presence known with a helium voice and said, "Happy birthday, Sherry!" The result was boisterous as everyone laughed very hard at Michael's attempt at humor. The teenager simply just grinned and laughed at them finding him funny... for once. Claire then patted him on the arm as she began to calm down in laughing. Sherry then immediately recognized Michael as he began to blush. Sherry then ran to Michael with open arms as she hugged him hard. The kid reluctantly returned the embrace as Simmons looked at him with crossed arms and a confused looked.

"Michael, I haven't seen you since you were thirteen! You look like you went to the gym and got very toned-up since when we met years ago. Where have you been?" Sherry asked with an excited voice.

"I've been busy; I turned on Umbrella when they did to that to me. Let's just say you and I are almost in the same boat." Michael said looking away.

"What do you mean? What did they do to you? Michael...?" Sherry said as she noticed he was shaking a little on his feet.

"If you sit down, I will explain everything to you, my friends." Michael said as he began to think carefully.

He began to close his eyes as began to vividly recall how he became what he describes as a transformation from human to inhuman in their attempt to kill him for his defiance. Within his mind, he can hear himself scream as the scientists begin to inject with the viruses twelve hours at a time. The initial infections began to painfully bond with him as they chose him to be their host and give him power he did not have before. The Progenitor strains A and B enhance his intelligence and his already impressive ability to recall things. The T-virus enhanced his physical strength and endurance. The G-virus revitalized and strengthened the cells in his body to heal quicker than normal humans. The T-Veronica allowed him to harden his bones and muscles working in tandem with the T-virus. The prototype strain allowed Michael's body to have that all of them work together and make him move faster than the human eye can process. All in all, it has made him the most dangerous man on Earth, if he were acknowledged to exist.

"And that is how I became what I am today. It's also how I became of believer in God and His Son. Sorry, it is has been four years since I decided to go against Umbrella for what they done to me. I may be strong, but I am not invincible. I nearly lost my life multiple things that could kill a normal man. Some days, I wish I were human again. However, you know what they say, 'That which does not kill you, makes you stronger, or in my case, at times, strange." Michael said. "Enough of that let's celebrate your birthday, Sherry!"

Unbeknownst to the group, Albert Wesker and his Hive-Host Capture Force were preparing to fight with Michael and the military after they gotten a report that Michael was in the area. They weren't hoping to get a sample of Sherry's blood, but she was a secondary objective to the eighteen year old Michael as they had no idea on how strong the man was. Wesker began to scratch his head on how the kid looked familiar to him. He pondered on it as he adjusted his glasses. He got into position as they got their guns ready and loaded.

"When we take the group, let me talk to Michael, first. I bet we could get him to join us. He would make a nice addition to the team. Alright, let's move, but keep quiet." Albert said as he readjusted the glasses. He had created a toxin for Michael should he refuse his offer of joining the Organization. He hoped that Michael could be convinced to the join them so that he could take over the Organization with no trouble.

Thirty minutes later...

As the guests were enjoying themselves, Sherry opened her gift from Michael. It was handgun pieces that were easy to make and assemble along with instructions on how to operate it safely without hurting herself. In addition, Michael offered to have Anna train her when she wasn't training the former USS operative. Simmons agreed to allow it if he could keep Sherry a secret to only within the government and his family. Plus, he needed her if Michael, or someone like him, ever went rogue unnecessarily.

"Michael, by the way, how do you know Sherry?"

"I was hired to protect Birkin and his family when they were threatened by a rival of his. Not to mention my mom was given instruction on how to further refine the dreaded G-virus. I was tasked with keeping Sherry safe from a rival within the William's group. Let's just say, we were alone while I inspecting my firearms when she all of sudden kissed me on the lips. Before you ask, I wasn't angry about it nor was I expecting to be kissed. I was thirteen at the time. Annette was not happy about it, but not entirely bothered by it. I apologized, but she said that was Sherry's curiosity and she was not going to hold it against me. My mother later told me for what she did for Birkin, she was given a sample of the virus that helped refine that same strain is the one I am using now." Michael said with a blush on his cheeks. "No offense, to hurt your feelings Sherry."

"None taken were both young and naive. I am surprised to say that _was_ your first kiss. Not to pry, but do you have a girlfriend?" Sherry said with shyness in her voice.

"No, I do not have a girlfriend at the moment, I _had _one, but she was a money grubber. I'm so glad I dumped her sorry a-. I mean, I am glad to be rid of her out of my life. She tried to steal money out of my account, but Chris and Jill noticed what she was doing and told me about it. After that, I just gave up. The one before her though, she was beautiful in her own right. Sadly she gotten herself infected and by the time I found her, there was nothing I could do to save her from becoming a zombie. I tearfully put her out of her misery. I haven't dated since then. Funny, I realize that I am doomed to watch those die, while it will be a while before I ever do." Michael said with a sigh. "The good thing was before I put her down; she told me that she loved me."

"You haven't changed one bit, my young friend." Wesker said as he approached with the H.C.F to surround the party-goers. Michael instinctively got everyone to get behind him for their safety. The military men in black were able to surround the partygoers and the transhuman with ruthless efficiency. Wesker then appeared and smirked at Claire and Sherry before looking at Michael and chuckling at how big he was.

"Hello Albert... Long time, no see. How's the new company you are working for?" Michael said with disdain in his voice.

"Ah... the predictable heart that never thaws, its pity that it beats within such a fool. You survived Spencer's wrath, yet you choose to side with my former subordinates. I've heard you have put Spencer on the run with the bases you hitting. Why did they not bring you, hmm?" Wesker said taunting Mike.

"They were concerned that I would lose my temper. I am content with it, I needed to get out of my shell, and besides trying to help someone who lost their parents is pleasing to God. You wouldn't know because you don't acknowledge Him like I do." Michael answered with a monotone voice.

"I don't believe in that old man because He doesn't exist. If He did, He wouldn't let you have let you live with you allowing Umbrella to kill what you define as 'innocent civilians'." Wesker taunted back.

"We can debate about religion all day long, no offense, cut the bull crap. What you do you want?" Michael stated with a stern voice. Wesker smirked at him cutting to the chase of why they were there to begin with.

"Straight to the point, are we? Well, I have come to offer you a chance to be a part of the company I am with. We will let you do what you want to Umbrella. Maybe become the head of the Organization in due time. I willing to offer this if you will only give in and work with me." Wesker said offering his hand.

Michael looked at Sherry and Claire then he looked at Albert really hard. He began to feel his conscience and his instincts warn him not to trust him. It did not take him very long to make his decision to refuse to join Wesker and the group he represents. "I am afraid, I will have to respectfully turn down your offer, and I have prior engagements. I don't believe you will work with me. I remember that Chris and Jill said not to trust you at all." Michael answered looking the older man right in his eyes.

"I am disappointed, Michael. Unlike your father, you had a chance to leave Umbrella behind and begin as an experienced killer in the Organization, but if you wish to die unaffiliated, so be it. Prepare to die, you foolish child." Wesker said as he injected Michael with the toxin before he could react. Michael felt the solution enter his veins quickly and he saw Wesker slash him with a knife up his right cheek past his eyebrow causing blood to come down on his face.

"Bet you wish you joined up? Now you'll feel what Chris and his friends feel everyday: your own mortality." Wesker told as he watched Michael bleeding slowly and over his right eye. He was careful not to permanently blind him as he would a useless asset without his eyes. Simmons was interested in how powerful Michael's abilities were and was a little disappointed when he let the older man cut him on his cheek. He seriously doubted that the kid was Family material.

Filled with rage, Michael then looked him square in the eyes and proceeded to use his right leg to kick Wesker very hard. The blow was so powerful; it sent him through a wall causing the concrete to break upon impact. The H.C.F was so shocked on how powerful Michael was that they did not see him prepare to take them all down. They tried opening fire on him when he attacked the farthest guard to avoid endangering the civilians in the room. He then took care of the others when he recovered their SMGs and fired them at their heads to avoid an over penetrating bullet from hitting the civilians. Michael quickly got one of the men's gears and equipped himself with a knife. It was no sword, but Michael would use it just fine. He told the hostages, "Keep the room sealed and secured until Wesker is either dead or runs away. I will have the radio on when I succeed to drive off Wesker. If I don't respond soon, call for back-up and do not engage him. Like me, he is fast, strong, and deadly." After he left the room, he began to carefully plan his attack as he entered where Wesker once was and began searching room to room for Albert; he planned on repaying him for the cut on his cheek.

Ten minutes earlier...

Wesker carefully picked himself up off the ground and quickly retreated to hangar to hide and what for the kid to follow him when the time was right. He hid himself behind a corner and waited to hear Michael's footsteps come in through the door. The superhuman forgot that while the kid's healing factor could be shut off for a time, his strength, speed, and intelligence were not easily shut off. Wesker then took the blood and put it in a vial to be tested later. He estimated the time for his healing factor to turn back on in seven minutes. More than enough time to test him and make his enemy, Chris, suffer knowing one of his comrades was injured facing him in combat.

Just then, he heard the sound of footsteps

Just then, Michael entered the hangar with his gun drawn. He red viper eyes glowed with fury looking for his target, the eighteen year-old smelled where Wesker had taken his blood stained knife. He searched past the planes in the hangar and looked below the vehicles underneath for where the instigator was at. Michael lowered his firearm when he could find Wesker. The kid decided to taunt Wesker. "So you managed to get a clean cut on me, huh? Not bad, I was not expecting you to pick a fight with me."

"Oh, I can do much more you miserable little fool. You have no idea what I can do to you. You should have joined when you had the chance." Wesker said as he planned to get the jump on him on the ground from the ceiling. He landed quietly to avoid drawing the kid's attention. He was about to hit Michael, when suddenly the kid turned around at the last minute and began opening fire on Wesker as he ran like hell to avoid getting shot. Wesker returned fire with his Samurai Edge and had Michael ducking his head to avoid getting his head taken off.

"You are quick, Michael. I was not expecting you to be on your guard carefully. You really have changed that way you operate. Too bad, your father isn't here to keep pushing forward." Wesker said attempting to taunt Michael.

"I still have a few tricks up my sleeve. I am sure is pushing me forward, in spirit. Might I ask as to why didn't you help me and my dad, when you had the chance?" Michael asked carefully as he checked the MP5 he was equipped with.

"The reason I did not help you is that you and your prodigal... father do not, or should I say, did not concern me. Besides, you brought that upon yourself. You should've let that Russian Jewish CIA agent die for revealing info to the United States about Umbrella. Oh, your self-righteous behaviors win over your self-preservation. How deluded you really are to betray your former employers." Wesker answered with a taunt.

"You speak to me of betrayal? You abandoned the S.T.A.R.S. team when you turned the Tyrant on them and then you attacked their base on Rockfort Island when you had the opportunity to find the T-Veronica strain. _They_ turned their backs on me and my dad. Enough of this chatter, what do say we settle this, if you got the balls... old man." Michael said with a taunt.

Wesker then decided to run towards where Michael was located and began opening fire on him. The kid retreated and moved behind a Humvee for cover. He returned fire at Wesker who dodged the shots before the gun ran out. Wesker gave a finger wag taunting him for running out of ammo. Michael then charged at him going for a tackle at him only to get grabbed by his head and slammed into a steel side. The slam dazed Michael as he fell to the ground. Before Wesker could bring his foot down on Michael's head, he moved out of the way and punched Wesker on his knee bringing him to the ground. Michael proceeded to get on top of him and proceeded to unleash a flurry of punches to his head. Wesker then pushed him away hard to the point that he was thrown seven feet away from the older man. Michael rolled backwards and quickly stood back up on his feet. The kid then stood his ground and looked at Wesker as he got up. The two super humans stared at each other.

"What do you hope to gain by fighting me? I am really worth more trouble than I seem." Michael said panting his breath.

"I wanted to see your skills for myself, 'Archangel'. So far, you have proven to be quite a challenge. Last time, Spencer personal guard bested you when you help Anna escape. She must be quite the teacher…" Wesker answered back.

"That she is. Her daughters have an edge over me though. They were taught to defend themselves at an early age and her oldest child; her mathematics and physics skills rival my own. It would take two minutes, even with my intelligence enhanced by my… condition. From what I heard about you in particular, you are a proven fighter. By the way, just between us… supermen. How did you get in the building?" Michael said.

"Oh, we knocked out the guards at the front door and we snuck in without triggering the alarm. It also helps that I have people that work for me here. I am very sure they covered their tracks by now to avoid saying something about how we slipped in unnoticed by the military. What you do say, ready for another round, Mikey?" Wesker said taunting the kid.

Michael did not like when people called him that and assumed his Krav Maga stance as instructed by Agent Anna. Wesker just began to approach him slowly, but surely. Michael unsheathed his knife and proceeded to carefully approach the older man with fury in his eyes. The fire within him was ignited and he was about to unleash it on the opponent, but there was no hatred for the enemy. It was controlled anger toward the man endangering the girl and her friends whose lives were in his hands. Michael then made the first move by slashing at Wesker near his head, but the man dodged the attack. Michael then proceeded to retaliate by backhanding him, only to end up denting a wall when it once more hit. The boy was getting more and more frustrated with missing his target. Wesker then punched him hard and made him hit the wall hard.

"Misery is very much what you chosen for you, Michael. To follow self-righteousness and be beaten by a scientist who know more about power than you do. I offered you a chance to join me and yet you choose to fight over helping yourself." Wesker taunted.

The blonde superhuman punched him in the gut knocking the knife out of his hand. He then kneed him in the face causing him to fall back on the ground with blood from his mouth spilling all over the ground around him. He began coughing as his healing factor was still slowed to a halt for the time being. He began to crawl away feeling that death was certain for him. However, a small voice in his dazed mind convinced him to not give up and continue the fight. He was convinced that his Master was urging him to get back up.

He then remembered Anna's words about facing a fast opponent, "If an opponent is faster than you, then you study their movements and wait for an opportunity to strike. If he is stronger, tire them out and use their own strength against them. If they are both, then properly use both of the techniques to bring them down, but remember this in Krav Maga: the longer the fight, the more dangerous the situation will become for you. Therefore, do the most damage in a short amount of time, but do not overexert yourself in the fight. Use your energy wisely." After that, he took a deep breath and waited for him to make a move.

The raging half-Cajun then beckoned Wesker to come and fight him. The superhuman replied with sprinting towards him, only to be countered with Michael run toward and flipping over to counterattack shocking Wesker, then grabbing him with a German suplex. The kid got up and grabbed a steel barrel and threw it at the older man. Wesker punched it away only to get an open palm punch in the nose causing him to see stars and lose his sunglasses. The kid then decided to unleash a flurry of light punches to his chest. To him, they felt fast stinging jabs with a hammer at a high rate of speed. The blonde tried to punch Michael back, but missed and saw him move so fast that he ran to his back and delivered seven electrified punches in under a second causing excruciating pain to flare in his back.

Filled with rage, Wesker then tried to deliver a roundhouse kick to Michael's head, only for the young adult to grab his leg and hit him with a Rolling Sobat. The impact of the kick threw Wesker into a steel wall in the hanger causing to buckle and bent under his superhuman skeletal structure. Wesker realized he was way in over his head fighting this kid with his strength. He threw a flash bang grenade near him to throw him off for a time. He had only two minutes before Michael returned to full strength again.

Michael's senses were overloaded when the grenade went off. He felt like his body was going through a living hell trying to recover from the cheap trick that Wesker did on him. He was beginning to regain his fighting spirit when he felt Wesker turn him around and attempt to shoot him with his Samurai Edge, but was able to slap the pistol out of the way in time. Michael was, once more, in the fight of his life to avoid being shot with a bullet in the head. Since he couldn't fight him physically again, he decided it was time to unleash the bio-electric tricks he needed to perform his stealth techniques. He used one hand to hold Wesker's armed hand, while his other was used to blow some lights out to make well his escape and hide from the superhuman until he returned to full power again. He quickly retreated to a hidden dark corner and began to allow his powerful predator-like senses take hold.

"There's no point in hiding!" Wesker said carefully using his flashlight to find the man he now considered his physical and psychological equal.

Michael carefully jumped and landed on a light above Wesker. His canine teeth lengthened in response to sneaking on the deadlier opponent. The kid was enjoying himself following Wesker's shadow as he was looking for him. Unlike the older man, Michael had the high in that he _**can **_see in the dark, while the older man abilities did not allow him the same abilities. Michael took his time waiting for Wesker to turn his back. He knew he had only one opportunity to do it right. Failure was not an acceptable option in this instance. When Wesker turned his back properly, Michael made his move and jumped on Wesker and then kicked him in the face. He then had the gun pointed at Wesker who was angry that he took his firearm and holding it without his permission.

"I surprised you didn't I, asshole? You were expecting me to attack on the ground, where you could see where I was coming in sight. Think again. I don't carry out obvious tactics like that, I'm afraid." Michael said with a smirk on his face.

Albert listened to the timer on his watch tell him that Michael's strength was back. Wesker knew that if he were to stay any longer, he would risk being captured for study. A woman in red snuck behind Michael intending to hit him with a knife, only for him to counter with a roundhouse kick in which the woman back flipped out of the way in time. This, however, bought Wesker time to counterattack by hitting Michael's ears and take the gun out of his hand. He also performed a Rolling Sobat on him knocking him to the ground and watching as he and the woman escaped into the distance in a black Humvee driving off fast. Michael did a kip-up and cracked his neck as a way overcoming the pain. At that time, he felt his healing factor return to fix whatever injuries he sustained during his tussle with Wesker. He realized that if he found a weakness with his powers, then so had Umbrella and any other organization aware of his existence. He quickly made his way back to discuss what happened.

Sherry and the others were shocked when Michael returned with bruises and a cut on his face. Claire was first to approach the kid holding his face looking him in the eyes as to check for injuries on his face. He took notice and told her, "Claire, no need to worry about me. I am fine."

"I thought you healed quickly when you get cut or shot. What happened?" Claire asked with concern.

"I do, until something shut off my healing factor. This needle must have a variety of the Mother Virus that temporarily shuts off my healing ability, but not my strength, speed and reflexes. In laymen's terms, he discovered a weakness to my abilities." Michael said as he went over to where the syringe was on the ground. Michael began to look at it closely and sensed it had traces of a modified version of the Progenitor Virus. His viruses could detect any variant of the virus anywhere.

"Penny for your thoughts, Mr. Valentine?" Simmons asked Michael.

"Yes, I am wondering how in the hell did Wesker know that I had these powers of mine and know how to shut off the healing ability, but not everything else. Someone told him what I was capable of. He just doesn't show up without a proper plan. I will have to let my mother and friends know about what happened." Michael said pacing back and forth.

"Michael, what happened to your eye?! I can't believe that Wesker came after you!" Sherry said holding his face gently and with concern. Michael respectfully had her let go of his face and showed he was fine as his skin healed up nicely.

"Well, I see you two have a good rapport with one another. What do you say, Michael that I let you date Sherry with my permission. Would you like that?" Simmons asked deviously.

"Uh... excuse me, Mr. Simmons. I need to speak to Michael about what he wants, ok?" Claire said with concern for her young friend. She grabbed Michael in an isolated area and asked him, "You not considering this right? I mean, I don't mind you dating her, but she is a state-guarded secret and if you admit that she exists, you could spend the rest of your life in prison for divulging secrets that aren't yours to give out Michael."

"Claire, I understand your concern. However, I am not going to date her for many reasons. The first that dating assets like her is, most of the time, bad for business. The second reason is that I am a rich kid with issues, lot of issues. Finally, I just do not Simmons whatsoever. He may claim to want to help me, but in reality, he seems like one those power grabbers and a ruthless one underneath that mask of his. Besides, I see Sherry as more of a little sister to me. She already knows that, so there is no need for me to explain that her." Michael answered carefully.

"Good, good, I don't trust him either. Let's keep that between us, understood?" Claire asked with a smile.

"Crystal." Michael answered with a smirk and a chuckle. They both returned to give Michael's answer to his question.

Michael told him, "Mr. Simmons, with all due respect, I will have to in a polite way decline the offer allowing me to date Sherry. Besides, when she and I last saw each other, we agreed to end what was developing between us as friends. I appreciate the gesture, though."

"I understand, Michael. I will leave the opportunity on the table in case you change your mind, young man. Well, this mess that was created by Wesker isn't going to clean itself. You two should head on out soon to avoid getting into trouble with the authorities. If you'll excuse me, I need to report this to my superior. Oh, and Michael... Might I suggest getting a code name for yourself if we need your help? I would recommend... Archangel." Simmons said smiling before he went to his subordinates.

"Well, guess this is where we part paths, Mike. Be careful out there, okay?" Sherry said touching his right shoulder gently.

"I will try, until we meet again, I fare thee well, birthday girl." Michael said as he and Claire began to leave the military base. Michael smirked at Simmons' suggestion at adopting the moniker that Simmons suggested. Claire handed him his driver cap when it fell on the ground. He took and turned it backwards as he opened the door for his friend.

A day later at the secret headquarters of the Organization...

Wesker and Ada were able to sit down and analyze the sample that was gathered from Michael to determine the full power that his strain possessed. They put it through an electron microscope and looked at it carefully. To test its power, they introduced Michael's blood to the Ebola virus. Placed in controlled conditions, the virus tried to invade the living cells, but Michael's strain easily destroyed it in its attempt to infect the healthy cells. Wesker had the idea to compare his blood sample to that of the kid's. When he put his sample and Michael's side by side on a picture, they were found that Michael's was more powerful due to the fact that the virus was not one, but six in one healthy human host. Digging further into the sample, he discovered the virus was mainly made of a modified and purified version of the Prototype Virus. He surmised that Marco had modified the strain to being safe for his son to be injected. In addition, it had allowed the other strains to work together without much trouble. He then realized that Michael's strain had a major flaw, due to the fact that the t-Veronica needed time to bind with the host, the kid had to inject himself with a powerful serum to keep the virus in check. Unlike Wesker's serum, Michael wouldn't lose his strength; instead it would make him emotionally and physically unstable around people. Ada took her leave while Wesker pondered on how to defeat Michael...

**A/N: Sorry if this took a while to work on, I had to make sure I was not making this story too long. I want to wish a Merry Christmas to you all and a Happy New Year! I want to give a reference to Underworld: Evolution, Terminator: Genisys, and Anger Management. I will begin working on Star Wars: Rebirth of the Revanchist ASAP. Please be patient, I have a job that takes a lot of my time and I am following the Lord's will for my life. As always, thanks for reading and God bless!**


End file.
